


Puppies Make Everything Better

by sangha



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, and puppies, it doesn't really get happier than this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:57:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1677293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangha/pseuds/sangha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will finally gets out of prison and sees Alana again. Also, there's puppies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppies Make Everything Better

**Author's Note:**

> This was written long before season 2 premiered and so none of this even remotely resembles the way things went in the show. I just mostly wanted to write something disgustingly happy because Will and Alana were so sad by the end of season 1.

Will looked in the mirror. He had gotten so used to wearing the bright orange jumpsuit, it was strange to wear normal clothes again.

The news that Hannibal had finally been exposed as a murderer was not as big of a relief as Will had thought it would be. “Justice had prevailed,” everyone said, but it didn't feel that way. Will had been incarcerated for too long. Justice had failed miserably and was now scrambling to cover up its own fuck-ups.

Jack Crawford wasn't much better. He hadn't questioned the evidence once, immediately condemning Will, causing other people to join the condemnation. If it hadn't been for Alana and Beverly, Will would still be in prison.

Will left the prison in a haze. He barely registered anything that happened, eager to leave everything, including memories of this place, behind. A cab was already waiting for him. He knew exactly where he was going first.

The cab driver tried to engage in small talk, but Will wasn't very cooperative. After half a dozen attempts to start a conversation, the driver gave up and they drove the rest of the way in silence. The cab pulled up in front of a house he had never seen before. He dearly hoped he got the address right.

Will paid the driver, walked towards the front door and knocked. Maybe he should have called first. Maybe she wasn't even home right now. This was stupid.

He was just about to turn around when the door opened to reveal Alana.

“Will?” Her eyes widened.

He nodded. “Hi.”

“You're out!” she exclaimed. Tears welled up in her eyes and Will felt his own eyes stinging.

“I wanted to see how the dogs were doing,” he said, leaving out the part about him wanting to see Alana. He had not forgotten what she told him. She had feelings for him, but he was unstable. They couldn't be together as long as he was unstable and prison had done nothing to fix his instability.

“Of course,” Alana said, letting him in. “They're in the backyard now. Through here,” she continued, leading the way through a cozy living room and a small kitchen. She opened the back door and signaled for Will to go outside first.

He spotted Winston first. Before he could even call Winston over, the dogs all caught his scent and came running over, nearly knocking him to the ground. As soon as he knelt to the ground, his face was covered in wet noses and tongues. It was the happiest he'd been in years.

Alana stood by the door, watching from a distance. Will glanced over at her and she smiled in response. The dogs somehow forced Will to lie down in the grass and they all scrambled to get closer to Will. He felt laughter bubbling up, the sound almost unfamiliar as it escaped his throat. A softer, higher-pitched laughter joined his own chortling. Alana had walked over, trying to get the dogs off Will, to no avail. The only effect of Alana's efforts was the dogs including her in the small circle of happiness, causing Alana to fall down, half on top of Will.

“Oh shit,” she giggled. “These dogs are insane, how did I take care of them all this time?”

Will's only response was to laugh even harder. Alana made no move to get off him and he was perfectly okay with that. Her head rested on Will's chest, her hand on his belly. Will closed his eyes, feeling Alana's warmth and the dogs' elation as they jumped around and on top of them.

He had no idea how long they spent lying in Alana's backyard. The dogs, exhausted from their jumping and running, fell asleep around them. Neither of them attempted to get up. The soft snoring of the dogs relaxed him until he had trouble keeping his eyelids from shutting. Before long, Will had joined the chorus of soft snoring.

Someone licking his face woke him up. Winston was standing over his face, looking at Will curiously. It took him a few moments to remember he was no longer in prison.

“You're awake,” Alana said, smiling at him.

“I didn't realize I'd fallen asleep,” he replied, feeling a little guilty. Alana was his closest friend, she'd taken care of his dogs for him and instead of properly thanking her he'd fallen asleep on her lawn. He couldn't help but wonder if she had fallen asleep too and if they had spent the afternoon in a weird sort of embrace, even if they were unconscious the whole time.

“It's okay. I figured you needed some sleep. I don't mind.” She got up. “You want a beer?”

“That would be great.” He used to be more of a wine person, but he had lost his fondness for that drink.

He followed Alana into the small kitchen, the dogs trailing behind. She opened two beers, handing one to Will. Silence filled the room. What did you say to the person you were madly in love with but who could not return that sentiment? What kind of casual conversation can you start with the person who looked after you and supported you while everyone else thought you were a brutal serial killer? Small talk seemed out of the question.

“So...here we are,” Alana said.

“Here we are,” Will agreed.

After a short silence, Alana started up the conversation again. “I tried to keep an eye on your house but I must admit I haven't been there in a while. How does it look?”

Will shrugged. “I have no idea, I haven't been there yet.” He longed to see his house again, far removed from any sense of civilization, but the longing did not outweigh his desire to see his dogs. And Alana, of course.

Alana's eyes widened in surprise. “You came here first?”

“Yes. This was more important to me.” He did not specify what “this” entailed. “And anyway, without you, I would still be in jail. A thank you was in order.”

“Will, I -” Alana began, but Will cut her off.

“No, don't trivialize what you did for me. You believed me when nobody else did. You took care of my dogs and I didn't even have to ask you. You were there.” He tried his best to look her in the eye as he said it, but it was too confronting. He couldn't bear to see the sadness there, so instead he focused on his beer bottle.  
“It was my pleasure,” Alana simply replied. She looked at the dogs. “I'm gonna miss this bunch, though. The house is so alive with them in it.”

“You're welcome to visit them any time.” It seemed like a terrible way to thank her. He was going to take away the dogs when she was surely attached to them now.

“Oh, I will. I'll spend so much time visiting them, you're going to regret making me this offer.”

“Doubt it,” Will muttered under his breath. The only reason he might regret it was because he'd have to refrain from kissing Alana every time she'd come over.

He finished his beer far too quickly. “Maybe I should take the dogs home,” he suggested, even though part of him wanted to stay until nightfall. He had inconvenienced Alana enough. “Can I use your phone to call a cab?”

Alana burst out laughing. “No cab is going to let you take 5 dogs. I'll drive you, come on.”

“No, really -” Will protested.

“Honestly, Will. You can't walk home and a cab isn't going to take you, so just let me drive you,” she retorted with an air of finality.

The two of them loaded the dogs in the car, even if it was a bit of a tight fit. The drive to Wolf Trap was mostly quiet, apart from the radio softly playing. There were so many things Will wanted to say to her, yet none of them seemed appropriate. Too casual or too intimate or too sentimental; nothing worked.

When they finally pulled up to the house, it looked just like Will remembered. This is where he found solitude, peace. The dogs whined, eager to get out of the confinement of the car and into familiar territory.

Will walked towards the house slowly, taking in the environment. The dogs were already waiting on the porch. Will opened the door, hoping the interior of the house would also still be the same. Entering the living room, there were unmistakable signs his house had been searched. His fish lures were gone; that much he expected. Some papers were strewn across the floor, a few pieces of furniture out of place, drawers open. At least everything was still intact.

He faced the fireplace when he heard Alana's voice behind him. “You need some help cleaning up?” she asked, as she moved to stand beside him.

He turned to face her. “It's not too bad. I'll clean up later.” They were standing close together, reminding Will of the last time that happened, when he had pulled her closer and kissed her. The memory was almost tangible.

And just like last time, Alana ended the moment. “I – I should go,” she said, breathing heavily and creating more space between them. “If you need anything, anything at all, let me know.”

Will nodded. “I will.” Alana was already at the door, when he called her name and she turned around. “Thank you,” he said, trying to convey everything in those two words.

A heartfelt smile spread across Alana's face. “You're welcome, Will,” she replied before opening the door and walking back to her car.

\---

Will finally thought of a way to thank Alana. The plan had been set in motion, everything arranged and planned. All that was left was the execution of his idea.

First step: the phone call. He dialed Alana's number and waited impatiently for her to pick up. “Hello?” she said.

“It's Will.”

“Is everything alright?” she asked, concern lining her voice.

“Yeah, everything's fine. I could just use some help with the clean up. I underestimated how much work it would be,” he lied easily.

“Oh okay. I'll come over, ready to attack cobwebs.”

“Thank you. I'll provide the food and beer.”

Alana laughed. “I'm suddenly a lot more motivated. See you in a bit.”

Step one: completed.

Will waited anxiously for Alana, restless the entire time. When she finally pulled up to his house, that did nothing to calm his nerves. He opened the door before she even had a chance to knock.

“So, how bad is it?” she asked, grinning. “You must be pretty desperate if you've been on the lookout for me.”

Will laughed nervously. He pointed to one of the chairs. “Sit down, I want to give you something first.”

“Oh wow, you got me my own cleaning gear?” she joked.

“Just stay there, okay?” he called back.

“Yeah, okay.”

Will hurried into the back room, assembling Alana's gift as quickly as he could. The box was heavier than he thought it would be. Before he entered the living room again, he told Alana to close her eyes. He did not want to ruin the surprise.

Carefully, he put the box on her lap. “You can look now.”

She opened her eyes. “Will, you didn't have to get me a present.”

“Too late,” he smirked. Right then, the lid of the box started to move. Alana looked at Will questioningly. “Just open it,” he told her.

She lifted the lid to reveal three puppies looking up at her expectantly. “Oh my God. Oh my God, Will, they're adorable,” she all but shrieked.

“If three puppies is too much, you don't have to take them all,” he explained. He didn't want her to think she had to adopt all of them; puppies could be quite the hassle.

“Are you kidding me? Do you really think I'm not going to take all of them home with me? Look at them!” she said, picking up one of them and causing the other two to whine.

Step 2: completed.

“Where did you find them?” Alana asked.

“I called local animal shelters and one of them had just found this litter. They'd been abandoned by the side of the road, probably because they're mutts,” Will explained. He had briefly entertained the thought of getting a purebred dog, but knowing how many strays there were, he couldn't do it.

Alana gasped. “How could anyone leave them like that?” She was trying to hold all three of them now in an attempt to please them all, but three enthusiastic puppies were hard to contain.

The afternoon was spent playing with the puppies until they fell asleep on one of Will's chairs. They were sitting on the floor, watching the puppies sleep. “Now you have to come up with names,” Will said, breaking the silence.

“I think I already know,” Alana replied. “Bilbo, Merry, and Pippin.”

Will laughed. “Hobbit names, really?”

“They love food, they enjoy the comforts of life, and they enjoy an adventure every now and then. They're exactly like Hobbits,” Alana retorted.

“Fair enough,” he chuckled.

When Will looked back at Alana, she looked serious. “I really appreciate this. Thank you,” she said.

“It's the least I could do,” he replied, looking her in the eye. The familiar sensation in his stomach returned as he admired her. What he wouldn't give to pull her close, touch her, taste her. But he couldn't – she had made it clear that was not what she wanted. He turned his head back to the sleeping puppies, safely away from Alana's face.

“Will?”

He turned to face her again, not expecting her to be so close to him. She had moved closer while he was watching the puppies, closing the space between them. She looked him over, coming closer and closer until he could feel her warm breaths on his skin. Will opened his mouth to say something, anything to stop this moment because he was sure that once it started, it wouldn't stop. He wouldn't stop. Alana chose that exact moment to press her lips against his, her hand on his neck, pulling him closer. Will reacted like he knew he would: feverishly, impatiently, passionately.

He had to make sure that she really wanted this. “Are you -” he started, breaking the kiss.

Alana sighed. “Let's not make a tradition of analyzing kisses, okay?”

Will nodded. He could barely say “okay” before Alana kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> My [tumblr](http://www.hufflepuffbuckybarnes.tumblr.com)


End file.
